Falling In Love Again
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: This is a future Aaron and Jackson AU.  Please feel free to read and comment.  It may take a while to update as I don't usually do these types of fics and I need to get into them so please be patient.  Carly x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"_Rights? What rights? Are you seriously taking the piss Liam? You don't have any rights."_

Aaron was shouting loudly enough for the village gossips sat over the road in the Woolpack to hear their supposedly private conversation.

"_Be reasonable."_

"_I am believe me."_

"_How are you?"_

"_You're still breathing."_

Liam could feel his warm breath tingling on his cheek as he spat each word venomously.

"_I want to see Jennie."_

He stepped backwards, but holding his nerve he didn't break eye contact. Any sign of weakness and Aaron would have pounced.

"_Yeah. Well that is her choice, but you are not coming back here again."_

"_It's my house too."_

"_My name is on the mortgage and Jennie's birth certificate come to think about it and I gave you the option to be on both."_

Liam at least had the grace to look guilty, but this didn't soften Aaron's resolve.

"_So you are happy to see me homeless?"_

"_Why can't Craig or Dan or Ben take you in?"_

Aaron sneered.

"_They were mistakes. I love you."_

He flashed his best puppy dog eyes.

"_What all three of them?"_

Aaron rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"_I was drunk and stupid."_

"_No arguments on the last part."_

"_So give me another chance."_

He grabbed at Aaron's hand across the dinner table, but he was having none of his pitiful act.

"_I don't do second chances. Not for a cheat and a liar."_

"_You're not so perfect yourself."_

Liam huffed as he removed his hand knowing he had well and truly lost this battle.

"_I never cheated on you Liam. I loved you."_

"_No?"_

"_No never."_

"_Then who is Jackson?" _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_J…J J Jackson."_

He hadn't heard or spoken that name in over twenty years.

"_Who is he? Your bit on the side."_

"_Shut up."_

Aaron felt a surging pain as his breath caught in his chest.

"_No come on. Lets be honest. That's what you want isn't it? I mean he must be special you call out for him in your sleep."_

Aaron's legs literally felt like jelly and his stomach was doing somersaults, as his heart thundered madly against his ribcage. He was visibly shaking, but sweat was dripping off his face. He stumbled and grabbed the table for support. He'd been with Liam for over eighteen years, they had a daughter together, why hadn't he said something?

"_Aaron? Aaron are you okay?"_

"_Just leave."_

Gingerly he made his way into the lounge where he sank on the sofa.

"_I can't leave you like this."_

"_Just go. Please. I'll be okay."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Go Liam."_

Following his request Liam walked out of their house, genuinely concerned he sent Paddy a text. If anyone knew how to help Aaron he would.

'**SOS at our place. Don't really know why. Maybe something to do with Jackson. Liam.'**

Paddy was in the Woolpack with Rohna enjoying one of their rare quiet drinks when the message came through. Without so much as a 'see you later' his pint glass slipped through his fingers sending beer cascading across the table and his mobile smashed on the floor and he sprinted out of the building like it was on fire. Knowing that Paddy would only ever abandon her for one of two people and considering Marlon was currently behind the bar shooting daggers in her general direction, Rohna assumed he was on his way over to see Aaron. Being the loving and dutiful fiancé she was she collected their belongings and headed back to Smithy as it was likely to be a long and lonely night for her at least.

"_Aaron? Aaron? Where are you?"_

Thankfully Liam had left the door on the latch.

"_In here Paddy."_

Aaron managed to mutter feebly from his curled up position on the sofa, tears flowing freely as his breathing had returned to normal. He sat up gingerly and Paddy enveloped him in his arms, squeezing him tightly until he was all cried out.

"_Shall I get you a drink or some pain killers?"_

"_A drink would be great. I really fancy a hot chocolate."_

Paddy couldn't help the smile that played momentarily on his lips.

"_Now we both have it on good authority that you are better at making those than me."_

Aaron managed a slight smile. It was no big secret, but everyone he ever made one for thought it was magic. He used to mix warm milk with the chocolate instead of boiling water and then he topped them with whipped cream, hundreds and thousands and Malteasers instead of Marshmallows. Jackson used to say it was one of his many talents. He'd not had one of those drinks since he'd left Smithy and that was just before he turned nineteen. Maybe some things are meant to be left in the past.

"_He asked me about Jackson."_

"_Who? Liam. How did he even hear about him?"_

"_He thought I was cheating on him, because apparently for the better part of our relationship I have been calling out his name in my sleep."_

"_But the last time you saw Jackson was…"_

"_Yeah the day I walked out of the hospital. I remember it vividly."_

"_Did you tell Liam that?"_

"_No. Me, Jackson and the accident has nothing to do with him and what happened with us."_

"_Don't you think you should have told him the truth?"_

"_He lied and cheated on me that's why I dumped him. I don't owe him anything now."_

"_What about Jen? Has she heard any of this?"_

"_I told her why Liam had gone, but she is at Debbie's tonight so I don't think she has a clue who Jackson is."_

"_It depends how loud you talk."_

"_I don't get why he never said anything? If he honestly thought I was cheating why didn't he leave?"_

"_Only he can answer that. Now about that hot chocolate…"_

Paddy gestured none too subtly in the direction of the kitchen.

"_I think I'll call it a night if you don't mind Pads? _ He recognized the familiar dismissal. _I can feel Rohna's daggers in my back from here."_

Aaron tried to lighten the mood.

"_I better go and pay her some special attention then."_

"_Ewwwwwww. Gross. _ Paddy smacked his arm playfully. In some way he was still the immature pain the backside eighteen year old he had taken in all those years ago. _Send my apologies."_

"_I always do. Aaron do yourself a favour and call him."_

"_Liam? I don't plan on speaking to him again any time soon. If Jen decides to see him that is up to her."_

"_As mature as that is I didn't mean him."_

"_I know. But even if I were interested I don't have his number so I can't call."_

"_How he is I can't help you with, but where I can. He moved back to town recently cos his mam's getting married as I'm sure you have heard."_

"_And your point Paddy?"_

"_I have his number. I'll leave it on the table for you."_

"_Don't bother."_

"_You never know you might need a builder some day."_

As Paddy was walking away Aaron mustered the courage to ask the one thing he really wanted to know.

"_Di…did he you know…em meet someone else?"_

"_Give him a call. You've got nothing to lose."_

Paddy smiled encouragingly.

"_Maybe. Thanks for coming round."_

"_It's okay. You know I am always here for you if you need to talk or anything, right?"_

"_I know Pads. Thanks. Night."_

"_Night, Aaron. Take care." _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"_Muuuummmmm. Mum._ Jennie was sure she had heard a noise in the kitchen, but as far as she knew her mum and Auntie Debbie were both at work, which is why she had been able to sleep in late and then have a luxurious hour long bath without being moaned at. _Mum._"

She popped her head round the kitchen door for one final look.

"_Nope. Only me._ Her Auntie Debbie laughed good naturedly as she jumped in surprise. _Sorry babes. Did I scare you?"_

"_A little. Is mum here?"_

"_No still at work. What did you want?"_

"_Want? What do you mean what did I want?"_

"_Well that was your I need to borrow some more money or extend my curfew and she won't say yes but I will flutter my eye lashes, pout my bottom lip and ask anyway."_

"_Oh, right. Am I that predictable?"_

"_Yes, but all teenagers are."_

"_Actually I didn't really want anything. I just had a question to ask."_

"_If it's about sex that is definitely your mum's department."_

"_It isn't exactly. It's a question about dad."_

"_Oh well you can ask me. I mean he is my cousin."_

Debbie guided her to the sofa, so they were seated a little more comfortably.

"_I was just wondering if…you know before he met my dad did he…he have another you know…em boyfriend?"_

Of all the things she was expecting this wasn't one of them.

"_The thing about Aa…your dad is that he fell in love very young and it didn't exactly work out. Then he went out with a few people, but it was nothing serious until he met Li…your dad."_

"_But the other guy, what happened with him?"_

"_You should probably ask your dad that. Why are you asking that anyway? I mean I am pretty sure he doesn't talk about Ja-"_

"_Jackson."_

"_How do you know his name?"_

"_I heard dad say it."_

"_Really? I never thought he would want to talk about him after what happened."_

"_He didn't mean to I don't think."_

"_What do you mean?"_

Debbie was confused. It was like Jennie was talking in riddles.

"_He talks in his sleep. He was going on about not leaving him and missing him. What happened with them Auntie Debbie?"_

Thankfully she was saved from answering as Jasmine's voice echoed through the hallway.

"_Hello. Is anybody home?"_

"_In here Jas. Jennie has something to ask you."_

"_Can I at least nip to the loo first? It has been a nightmare of a day." _

She kissed them both fleetingly on the head, whilst trying to take off her heals, before running upstairs and banging the bathroom door.

"_She won't be upset?"_

Jennie mumbled worriedly.

"_No babes._ Debbie smiled at her reassuringly. _You know you can always ask us anything and that means your dad too. Do you want a drink?"_

"_Do you have hot chocolate?"_

Debbie smiled to herself. She was definitely Aaron's daughter. Hot chocolate was his answer to everything.

"_Right. _ Jasmine appeared at the door looking a lot more like her usual relaxed self having changed into her scruffs. _What were we talking about? I'm sure I heard hot chocolate. Is your dad here?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Aaron had been in bed for over an hour tossing and turning unable to fall asleep when the phone rang.

"_H…hello."_

"_Aaron?"_

"_Jaz is tha…is Jennie okay?"_

"_Yeah Jennie's fine."_

"_Then why in God's name have you called me so late?"_

The numbers on his alarm were flashing red.

"_I had to wait for her to go to sleep, but there is something I thought you should know."_

"_And you couldn't have just told me this tomorrow?"_

"_No you need to think it through."_

"_Go on then."_

"_She asked me well Debbie actually if you had another boyfriend before you met Liam."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because apparently you talk in your sleep."_

"_Oh God."_

Aaron had an idea where this was heading.

"_She wanted to know who Jackson is."_

"_And what did you tell her?"_

"_I wasn't sure what to say, but I thought some of the truth was a start. She knows he was an ex of yours and that unlike Liam you weren't seeing him behind his back. And she knows you haven't seen him for a long time."_

"_Did you tell her why?"_

"_No. I thought you should be the one to tell her that story."_

"_Thanks. Is she okay though?"_

"_Yeah she understands why Liam's gone and that you never cheated."_

"_I meant is she okay about Jackson?"_

"_Yeah, she's not stupid Aaron. She just wants to know more about him. If you loved him and why you split up. I told her she can ask you. I mean she is your daughter."_

"_She can ask me anything. She knows that."_

"_She wasn't so sure about this because she once asked Liam and apparently he lost it with her."_

"_Yeah well Liam is a plank. I didn't even know he knew until tonight. He never said anything. He threw it in my face tonight when we were discussing his infidelity. I'll have a word with her tomorrow."_

"_I think that's a good idea. I better go I've got an early start tomorrow."_

"_Me too. And Jaz."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Thanks."_

"_It's my pleasure. She's growing up Aaron she is bound to have some questions."_

"_I know and I will answer them. Tell her that for me."_

"_I will. Night."_

"_Night."_

Feeling more relaxed as soon as his head touched the pillow he nodded of, images of Jackson walking, laughing and happy, as they used to be drifted in and out of his consciousness and a smile played on his lips, strangely Liam never had the same effect on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_So he doesn't mind?"_

Jennie mumbled sheepishly into her cereal bowl.

"_Of course not. You were bound to ask some questions eventually._ Admittedly the ones they had been expecting, about her parentage had so far been avoided. _Just out of curiosity what did Liam actually tell you?" _

"_Not a lot. He just said Jackson was dad's boyfriend and he was probably out seeing him as we were speaking."_

"_Cretin. Sorry._ Debbie fumed at the audacity of the man. He had never been one of her favourite people, she could never understand why Aaron had fallen for him. _You know your dad would never do that, right? I mean he's not exactly the last of the great lovers."_

"_What?"_

"_I mean he's not had countless boyfriends he sort of went from one serious relationship to another."_

"_So he hadn't slept with loads of people? I know he experimented when he was younger, because he told me about Hannah and Holly, but were there other lads apart from Jackson?"_

"_This is something he should be telling you."_

"_Please auntie Debbie."_

She fluttered her eyelashes to great effect.

"_No not this time lady. This is definitely your dads department, so you can quit whilst you're ahead and don't even think about asking your mum."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts Jen. He said he'd talk to you today, so whatever you want to ask you can ask him."_

"_Ok, so I can't ask about dad, but what about you and mum?"_

"_Nice try. Not today Josephine. That is down to your mum and since she is away till Wednesday that story will have to wait too."_

"_But you will tell me?"_

"_One day yes."_

"_Honestly._ Jennie huffed over dramatically. _Why is my life so complicated?"_

"_Well you should be thankful, because it would be boring otherwise. Now go and pack your bag, cos your dad will be here in a bit and he wants to get straight off."_

"_So you're not going to tell me anything?"_

"_Nope."_

Debbie stuck her tongue out childishly as she collected the plates and walked through into the kitchen.

"_Not even a little clue."_

"_No. Now go and get ready."_

She laughed heartily as she flicked the soapy dish water at her, she was so like Aaron in personality that at least she knew where her stubbornness came from, thankfully she had got Jasmine's good looks.

"_Please?"_

"_No. Get gone." _

Debbie flicked the dish towel she was using, slapping the back of her legs, causing her to yelp playfully.

"_I will find out you know."_

Jennie shouted grumpily as she stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"_I don't doubt it."_

Debbie shouted in reply.


End file.
